The Doraemons: Battle of Poltava
by thedoraemons7
Summary: That's my first story about The Doraemons, and it was tell about the first Doraemon's history story: the Battle of Poltava in 1709. I also took from the Russian movie "The Sovereign's Servant" (not all the movie) P.S.: I'm bad at English, and the Snowside Girls is the main Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) from the past.
1. The prepare

Battle of Poltava

That's my first story about The Doraemons, and it was tell about the first Doraemon's history story: the Battle of Poltava in 1709. I also took from the Russian movie _"The Sovereign's Servant"_

* * *

Years of 1709

The Swedish forces had advanced to Poltava. Tsar of Russia, **Peter the Great** had ordered his men to build these artillery, to stop the Swedish forces. Then, the battle… begin.

One of these Russian artillery…

"Hey El Matadora, wake up. The Swedish are coming!" – Wang Dora speak to his friend.

"The Swedish… are coming… hhh?" – El Matadora answer.

"Now you have a chance… to fight back." – Wang answer again.

"My life will serve… the Tsardom government!" – El Matadora speak to Wang.

The Swedish Army…

"**COMPANY… FORWARD!**"– The General of the Swedish are screaming.

King Charles XII of Sweden is talking to his men and the main General Carl Gustav Rehnskiöld:

"Now, if we win that battle, we will rule Russia… and Europe!"

"**FIRE… !**" – The Swedish General told the forces began to fire.

"**MARCH… ON!**" - The General of the Swedish are screaming again.

The Russian Army:

Peter the Great, Tsar of Russia, is declaring to his Army:

"**Dear Soldier: peoples engraver fleckeded when weird that of fatherland we lies in the hand hour. Country**** of**** Russia that either will dissipate or will revive ben is more stunning.****Soldier shall not think me fighting That give Czar's regime to P****ete****r, that give people is entrustted for P****ete****r & ****h****ave to know he doesn't hold event s****oo****n.**** But you m****ust know he is esteem of life own, but ought to understand That country is Russian****, and you m****ust immortally in love piously, fame and bonanza..**"

Dora-the-Kid than talks to Doraemon: "Did he always do this?"

Doramed III and Dorarinho answer: "I don't think that is a bad idea!?"

"**FIRE THE CANNONS!**" – General **Alexander Menshikov **isscreaming.

In the Russian artilleries:

"**Prepare to fire!**" – El Matadora speaks to his forces, and… Wang.

"**BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… !**" – the cannons of the Swedish are the Russian are snorting each charters.

"**AHH… AHH… !**" – the Swedish are screaming in pain, when they eat the cannons of Russian Army.

But then, the Swedish stopped. Now, the General of the Swedish Army screams:

"**COMPANY…**

**MAKE READY…**

**AIM…**

**FIRE…!**"

Wang Dora then screams big: "**WATCH OUT!**"

Did they safety? Let's wait…


	2. The beginning of battle

Battle of Poltava

* * *

… after a while…

"**We… are… nearing… THE DEATH!**" – El Matadora screaming in Wang's face.

"We are OK now, my brother. But the battle… just only… begin!" – Wang answer.

Wang was right. The Swedish are beginning to attack, by the order of King Charles XII:

"**AAT…TTTTT…..AAACCCC…..CCCKKK!**"

Then, El Matadora talks to Wang Dora:

"The Swedish… **ARE COMING!**"

"Prepare to fire!" – Wang talks to El,… and the Russian.

One minutes later…

"**FIRE!**"

The Battle began. Wang and El were fighting very brave. They were facing the Swedish Army, and they didn't fear the death. But the Swedish were two much, so they had so much problem.

"I don't think they will stop the attack, my brother!" – El talks to Wang.

"**Forget it! The Swedish are advancing our artillery!**" – Wang screams to El.

But later, one of the Swedish soldier, were throwing a grenade.

"WATCH OUT!" – Wang screams to the Russian, but it exploded.

"**BOOOOOOM!**"

Then, Wang saw so much death… of the Russian and Swedish in the artillery. But it was too late, so they must ran before the Swedish captured.

"**Run, my brother! RUN!**" – El speaks to Wang.

Wang Dora then answer:

"I had put the grenade in that artillery! I hope it can kill more Swedish soldiers"

In the Russian Tsar Camp:

Dora-nichov: "Our friends are danger. We must help them before too late!"

Dora-the-Kid: "Wait the Tsar's order!"

Peter the Great: "Just calm down, my friends. My plan just is the beginning!"

Alexander Menshikov: "Our forces are losing in those artillery! We must help them and I agree with Dora-nichov!"

Peter the Great were thinking for a while, and then, he answered:

"OK! Send your hussar to drive them back! Follow him, Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid!"

Later, a big blast… have destroy the artillery, and more Swedish… has die…

Meanwhile…

"**BOW YOUR BODY DOWN! THE RUSSIAN WILL SHOOT THEM, WANG!**" – El Matadora speaks to Wang.

"FIRE!"

So many Swedish died too. Then they saw the Russian Hussars, led by Alexander Menshikov. On the horse, Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid's horse were running. The Swedish very suprised when they saw the Hussars, so they ran away. And they received… more death, because they hit the Hussars. But Peter the Great has called him back.

"We are save!" – Wang answer.

"Nothing is better than that" – El Matadora answer, too.

Than, Dora-rinho come to his friends place, and ask them:

"Did you feel better, my brotherhoods?"

El Matadora answer: "Nothing is better than that, again!"

Dora-rinho: "We have an order by the Tsar Peter, and you must come to Tsar's tent."

In the Tsar's tent:

Peter the Great: "The Swedish will lost if they still keep these force like that. That is our advantage, because not only like that, King Charles also has a injury foot. With these advantage, our forces will beat them."

Few minutes later, the battle… has changed…

Did the Russian win that battle?… Let's wait…


	3. The end of the battle

Battle of Poltava

* * *

Few minutes later…

Both of The Doraemons are standing in the tent of Tsar.

Peter the Great: I appoint you, Doraemon, Dora-med III and Dora-rinho, take the forces and face the Swedish.

Doraemon: WHAT?

Alexander Menshikov: That's your best chance, Doraemon! Don't miss that chance!

Doraemon: Uhmm… OK, I'm join.

The battle… now is very strain… Both the Swedish and Russian Army, they were marching in the grass. Doraemon, Dora-med III and Dora-rinho know the chance to survive is 50/50. But they need to forget it, because now, they were facing the Swedish forces.

Then, the Swedish begin to fire

"**COMPANY…**

**MAKE READY…**

**AIM…**

**FIRE!**"

The Swedish Army shot the Russian, but magically, 3 Doras still survive. Instead, some bad luck guys… have replaced them to die. But no for long… then, Doraemon, Dora-med III and Dora-rinho were scream:

"**COMPANY…**

**MAKE READY…**

**AIM…**

**FIRE!**"

The Swedish… also hits the Russian ammo. Few second later, two sides, continued the battle by hand-to-hand. It's very tense, and more death… Doraemon, Dora-med and Dora-rinho still slave the Swedish, but they didn't feel better. Their help was too little to conceal the damage of the Russian Army.

"We will lost, Dora-med! We need **Tsar**!" – Doraemon speak to Dora-med

"**Where is the Tsar! We'll death!**" – Dora-rinho scream.

Russian Army Camp:

Peter the Great: Oh my, my forces are _losing_. Dora-the-Kid, bring the horse to here for me!

Dora-the-Kid: Here is your horse, my Czar!

Dora-nichov: Kid, you need to look! Doraemon and friends are losing!

Swedish Army lines:

King Charles XII of Sweden: Call the reserve. **We'll crashes the Russian, now!**

Carl Gustav Rehnskiöld: Reserve forces,… forward.

The Swedish are advancing. They are too big and lots of soldiers when they face the Russian. But something… has changed…

Tsar Peter the Great are riding in the horse. When the Tsar appeared, the Russians feel stronger…

"Tsar Peter is here… **TSAR PETER IS HERE! FORWARD, MY RUSSIAN BROTHERS!**" – Dora-rinho and Doraemon scream to the soldiers.

"**Now, victory is on our hand!**" – Peter the Great talks to his soldiers. Then, the Swedish has felt the danger of the Russian.

Swedish Army lines:

Carl Gustav Rehnskiöld: My king, Tsar Peter are joining the war. Our soldiers are retreating. We're nearing the defeat.

King Charles XII of Sweden: Where's my reinforcements? Did they know we are losing?

Carl Gustav Rehnskiöld: I have call, but there's no answer from the reinforcements!

1st Officer of the Swedish Army: My king, the Russian are advancing. We'll lost the battle if they using the mortar!

King Charles XII of Sweden: Uhhmmm… We are… lost the battle… It… can't be…

On the battle…

Dora-med III talks to the soldiers are fighting:

"Our Tsar have appeared! We'll win this battle! **FORWARD!**"

"The Swedish are retreating! What a lucky! Today, the **Russian Empire** will born!" – Tsar Peter screams to the soldiers.

The Russians now doesn't fear the Swedish anymore. The Swedishs is nears the lost in Poltava. What a victory for the Russian, a disaster for the Swedish. But king Charles XII had escaped, when Carl Gustav Rehnskiöld has been captured by the Russian, later.

"**We won, my brothers. **_**The Doraemons and Russian soldiers, **_**look Peter the Great. He's very impressive**!" – El Matadora watched the battle, and very happy when Russia won the battle of Poltava

"**TODAY, THE DORAEMONS, THE RUSSIAN EMPIRE, WAS BORN!**" – Dora-nichov screams to everyone after the battle.

On that battle, the Russian used 52.000 soldiers, while the Swedish used 25.200 soldiers. After the battle, the Russian Empire was born, while the Swedish Empire… were collapsed. Battle of Poltava was the biggest battle on the history, and also is the part of **Great Northern War**.


	4. Return to Saint-Petersburg

Battle of Poltava

* * *

After the battle

Thomas "Tom" Cat and Jerry Mouse were stay in Saint-Petersburg, on the Palace of the Tsar. Both Tom and Jerry are these Tsar's Pets. When the new about the Battle has sent to Saint-Petersburg, they are very happy. But Tom doesn't want Jerry in that palace.

Tom: How do you know about the battle, little rat?

Jerry: I love that story. When the battle is over, I'll meet **The Doraemons**!

Tom: You don't know Doraemon is very scare the mouse like… you!

Jerry: Peter the Great, our boss will help him.

Tom: That's silly!

Later, a team of girls are coming…

Tom: Who are you, these little girls?

Isabella: This is the Snowside Girls. I'm Isabella, and this is my friends: Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, Katie, Milly and Adyson.

Tom: You were copy The Doraemons!

Jerry: OK, just quiet! Peter the Great and The Doraemons will return to Saint-Petersburg Palace. We need to celebrate them!

Isabella: COOL! I'll help both of you guys!

In Poltava:

Peter the Great and his man are return back to Saint-Petersburg to celebrate the victory. Then…

Doraemon: Hey! What do you think about Saint-Petersburg?

Dora-rinho: It's nice, right?

Dora-the-Kid: I heard in Saint-Petersburg have a girls team, name Snowside Girls, and I don't like them.

Peter the Great: Who is the Snowside Girls, The Doraemons?

Dora-nichov: It's the girls team who supported us when we came to Poltava to face the Swedish.

Peter the Great: The members?

Dora-nichov: It's had 7!

Doraemon and friends: **WWHHHAAATTTT?**

Dora-nichov: It's Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, Katie, Milly and Adyson.

Peter the Great: I don't believe it! What a wonderful thing! The Doraemons have a compete.

Dora-the-Kid: If Tom and Jerry know, they will…

Peter the Great: I miss Tom and Jerry. How are they now?

Doraemon: Don't… tell… me… about… Jerry!

In Saint-Petersburg, Tsardom of Russia

Tom: I hope they can go home soon, to celebrate the **Victory**!

Jerry: Really?

Tom: Just shut up, 'rat'!

Isabella: I heard about The Doraemons. They are the best team I ever heard before, the best man who will serve Peter the Great.

Gretchen: But they don't like us, Chief.

Isabella: They'll change their mind!

Saint-Petersburg, few days later:

"**RUSSIA! RUSSIA! RUSSIA! HOORAY OUR TSAR! HOORAY THE DORAEMONS! HOORAY PETER THE GREAT!**"

Peter the Great: **Thomas! Jerry!**

Tom: Hello, boss!

Jerry: Hi Tsar!

El Matadora: We are the hero, brother! Russian Empire was born after the Battle of Poltava!

Wang Dora: You like it, huh!

But then later

Isabella: Don't forget who help you!

Doraemon: Isabella! What are you doing here!

Isabella: The Snowside Girls was help you, and your friends, to defeat the Swedish in Poltava.

Dora-the-Kid: Shut up, Izzy the stupid!

Isabella: How dare you!

Dora-the-Kid: If Nobita is here, he will shoot you!

Some problem has began between two sides. The Doraemons or Snowside Girls, who is stronger? What happen with Tom and Jerry?

Peter the Great: Shut up! Today is party day. NO fighting, understand! Let's eat!

Doraemon: OK! Forget this problem. They are not our enemies. Our real enemies is the Swedish Empire in the Nordic! Understand?

The Doraemons and Snowside Girls: We understand!

Tom: Hope you goodluck, Tsar! Let's beat the Swedish!

Jerry: LET'S BEAT THE SWEDISH!

Peter the Great: **LET'S BEAT THE SWEDISH, BOYS!**

Than, they begin the party. Which this victory, the Russian has showed to the Europe: They are not the weakness anymore. And the Great Northern War? Everything has changed!


End file.
